


Falling Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cassia kept a diary during all of Matched. This is it.
Relationships: Ky Markham/Cassia Reyes





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Basically if Matched was a book of poems.

**Matching Day**

I am excited.

Who wouldn’t be?

It’s matching day

And I’ll learn who I’ll be with, 

For my whole life

Pretty important,

And I’m nervous.

Will I be with 

Someone I know?

Or a stranger?

Either way, 

I know I’ll be happy with them.

* * *

**The Micro Card**

I looked through

The microcard,

Just for kicks.

After all,

I know everything

About Xander.

I didn’t see him though.

I saw Ky,

A boy from a long time ago.

He probably doesn’t

Remember me.

I thought, for a moment

That the Society

Made a mistake.

* * *

**Grandfather**

I told Grandfather

About the card.

I had told an official

What I was going to do.

He told me,

Maybe I should try

To find what’s beyond

Society and their rule.

Find out the “truth”.

And he gave me a book 

Of Poetry.

It wasn’t from the Hundred.

* * *

**Reading**

I read the poem,

Trying to grasp onto

Pieces of 

Grandfather.

Then I saw, 

Ky.

I had to destroy the poem,

For my own safety.

I guess he helped me 

Remember 

The words.

I will be, 

Forever grateful

For that.

* * *

**Trouble**

Father got in trouble.

He managed to lose

Grandfather’s tissue.

Mother keeps going on

Suspicious trips.

I think that

We are probably being 

Censored. 

* * *

**Random Thoughts**

I keep on meeting 

Ky.

He is probably

My best friend.

Xander doesn’t count,

He’s my Match.

Ky keeps teaching me 

How to write.

It’s… indescribably intimate.

My emotions for Ky,

Are different than

Those for Xander. 

I like them both,

But it’s different.

* * *

**Choice**

The official told me,

That I couldn’t meet Ky.

I felt… at a loss.

I couldn’t do that.

Not only because 

I felt “loyal” to Ky,

As his only friend.

But for some other reason.

I think that

I am…

In love.

But he isn’t my Match.

Do I listen,

To the Society

Or what I want?

I can’t help,

But remember 

Grandfather’s words.

* * *

**Sorting**

I got assigned to 

Sorting people.

I don’t like it, 

But I’m good.

I had to sort

Those in the 

Nutrition-Disposal Plant.

It was normal,

Then I saw Ky’s name.

He was right in the middle.

Though I felt, 

Like putting him 

In the “worse” bracket

To keep him here, 

I couldn’t do that

To him.

I feel selfish for 

Even thinking

Of that.

I want him

To be able 

To have a better life

A good life.

* * *

**Departure**

Ky is going to be

Sent away.

With the rest

Of the people,

Who **I** sorted

Into the 

“Better” group.

They aren’t 

Getting better lives, though

They are fighting.

Fighting a war,

In the Outer Provinces,

Against the rebels.

* * *

**The Pill**

We were given

A special red pill, 

To make us forget.

I didn’t take it.

It’s a crime,

And I know it, 

But, I can’t stand the thought

Of forgetting him.

I need to find Him.

Before it’s too late.

* * *

**A Chance**

Mother’s job

Requires us to move

Closer to 

The Outer Provinces.

The Officials

Said I’m becoming

Rebellious

 _As if_.

They said,

Because of that,

I should go

To the Outer Provinces

On an assignment.

That’s perfect

For finding Ky.

Xander, bless him,

Gave me supplies.

I can only hope

That I find

Him

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Falling Apart is basically what happens to Cassia's life, so I decided to call this pic "Falling Apart"


End file.
